


Babe, Why Don't We Just Stay Here Forever?

by pkgamgam



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkgamgam/pseuds/pkgamgam
Summary: ‘I want to kiss him for the rest of my life. Over and over and over again.’





	Babe, Why Don't We Just Stay Here Forever?

Galo and Lio were riding together alongside the coast; of all the places near the city, riding by the ocean seemed like the most appealing idea. Galo had insisted that the two take the day off to relax and Lio suggested that they take a ride on his new bike (it took him longer than he’d like to admit to get used to the bike, but Galo didn’t want to bring it up on their free day and piss him off). In Galo’s mind, it didn’t matter where they went, just as long as he was by Lio’s side. 

The two had set off on their adventure early in the afternoon and finally reached the outskirts of the city by the evening. Galo, of course, found himself sitting behind Lio on his bike after losing the battle of trying to get Lio to buy a kid’s seat that attached to the side. 

_‘Listen Lio, you should really get one of those sidecar things! It would be so cool! Imagine me, the world’s number one fire fighting idiot riding on the side of the world’s strongest burnish’s bike?!’_

_‘Galo, I would rather die than buy one of those fucking things.’_

Galo took a deep breath of sea breeze and looked over towards the sea. The sun was slowly setting over the edge of the coast, blanketing the sky in soft pink and orange hues. He tightened his grip around Lio’s waist and rested his head against his back. 

He wished that he could see Lio’s face in that moment, watching his profile become illuminated by the soft, fading sunlight. Galo took notice that whenever Lio rode his bike, he looked content with the world, taking in the sights around him. It always brought a smile to his face to watch his partner be so happy with the new life he was given. He pressed his cheek deep into Lio’s back and blushed at the thought of Lio smiling back at him.

Lio’s smile, in Galo’s opinion, was the most beautiful sight in the world. His eyes sparkled like the light of a bright, quiet afternoon in the sun and his smile made his dimples show. Oh, and his laugh? His laugh always sends Galo to heaven and back. It was such a rare sound and when Galo was the reason for that laugh, it always turned his stomach into knots. A voice in his head always echoed ‘god, I love him so much’ at seeing Lio happy.

Galo always secretly promised himself he would do anything to see Lio happy, especially after everything he went through.

As the two of them turned around a curve, Lio slowed the bike down and took advantage of the slow speed to gently lay a hand against Galo’s. He gave it a soft squeeze before returning his hand back to the handle. 

_‘Lio, you can’t just do that!?’_ Galo thought to himself, feeling his face heat up embarrassingly. His heart couldn’t take those small bursts of affection. Like his laugh, they were so rare that Galo captured each of those moments in his heart forever. 

After driving for some time, Lio pulled the bike off the side of the road and parked in a lot by the sand. Even on such a warm evening, Lio always wore layers and layers of clothing. After the Promare left, Lio found himself always feeling cold. Galo recommended going to the doctors to see if he was anemic but Lio refused (but Galo still thinks that he is, in fact, anemic). 

Lio took off his leather jacket and placed it on the seat once Galo stood up. He glanced over at Galo and gave him a soft smile. “I figured that we could stop for a few minutes and just sit here.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s a great idea! That way you can watch the sun set without driving off the side of the road.”

“I wouldn’t drive off the road, shut up.” Lio hid his smile behind the back of his hand and started walking out towards the beach. Galo smiled back and followed him, but began sprinting to the ocean with all his might, flinging sand all around him. 

Lio rolled his eyes and eventually made it over to Galo, who was running in the sand and jumping around, having the time of his life. “Come over here and sit down. Take it down a few notches.” 

Galo laughed and quickly sat down next to Lio in the sand. After calming down, the two sat in silence and watched as the sun set beyond the horizon. He stole a look at Lio’s face and felt his heart clutch in his chest. Lio’s face was that of pure happiness; well, as much as his face could convey the emotion. His eyes absorbed the colors of the sky and a soft blush dusted across his cheeks. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees and sighed softly. 

_‘I never want him to hurt again.’_ Galo tilted his head towards Lio and inched his hand closer to him in the sand. Lio noticed the small movement and looked over at Galo curiously. He bit the corner of his lip subtly and Galo’s eyes shot right to it. 

_‘I want to kiss him for the rest of my life. Over and over and over again.’_

Galo leaned close to Lio and rested his forehead against his and inched his body closer. “Hey. You know I love you, right?”

Lio turned red and gazed up at Galo. “I- wh- I. Know that…” Lio started, but was cut off when Galo’s lips met his. His eyes widened in surprise but after a moment, closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Galo wrapped an arm around Lio’s waist, a position he found himself secretly loving. 

Galo leaned back slowly and huffed a breath against Lio’s shoulder. Lio wiped the corner of his mouth with his palm and laughed softly. Galo’s heart did a backflip in his chest and he leaned back in response and plopped into the sand. Lio looked at him curiously and smiled gently. 

“...you’re pretty when you’re flustered.” 

“You can’t just say that out of nowhere?!” Galo leaned up and wrapped his arms around Lio’s waist and dragged him down with him into the sand. Lio squaked and let himself be pulled into Galo’s embrace. 

The two laid tangled together in silence, eyes closed and chests breathing in sync. Galo began stroking Lio’s hair when he opened his eyes and noticed the stars twinkling above them. Whoops. 

“Hey, wanna head back and watch a dumb movie or something? I didn’t even notice that the sun set already. It got dark and I didn’t even notice. Ha! Looks like I really can get lost in your eyes, huh?”

“Oh my god, shut up Galo.” 

Galo stood up and pulled Lio with him as they began walking back over to the bike. The sun had set and given her last few moments of sun to the two on the beach. A few stumbles and missteps later, they found themselves back onto the bike and on the road, Galo’s arms intertwined around Lio’s waist once more. As Lio drove the two of them away, Galo pressed a kiss to the back of Lio’s neck. He felt Lio’s back stiffen a bit into his chest and felt the vibration of a laugh rumble through his body. 

_‘You are the fire in the sun and I will do everything in my power to keep your fire alive.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where Promopolis is please don't make fun of me


End file.
